Une éternité pour un baiser ennemi
by Dodo-kun
Summary: Un visiteur désireux s'accompagne chaque nuit de baisers et caresses juste pour le jeune capitaine, s'éclipsant de la chambre au jour levé...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités ici, sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, je ne fais que les imaginez dans un contexte un peu...différent.

**Ndla :** Ceci est un lemon YAOI, je demande donc aux personnes les plus sensibles et aux homophobes de bien vouloir quitter cette page, je ne veux pas être nommée responsable d'un quelconque outrage ...Enfin, bref, j'ai évité les termes pouvant choquer, comme d'habitude et j'espère que j'ai réussi...

Bonne lecture !**  
**

**Une éternité pour un baiser ennemi**

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon torse, caresser chaque parcelle de peau. Ses lèvres s'enfouissent dans mon cou.

_Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Depuis quand revient-il chaque nuit m'offrir juste ces quelques caresses ?_

L'ombre laissa ses cheveux caresser le visage de sa poupée et disparue avant que le soleil n'éclaire la pièce, avant qu'il ne se décide à savoir qui il est.

Allongé dans son futon, les draps froissés sur le côté. Le jeune capitaine fixait le plafond, les yeux vides._ Qui est-il ? Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à réagir ? Pourquoi est-il là ?_

Il se leva enfilant un peignoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de cette maison entièrement vide.

Sans même remarquer la présence de son lieutenant, la joyeuse Matsumoto, il traversa le couloir et dans la douche laissa l'eau brulante réchauffer ses muscles tendus.

Le front posé sur le carrelage des murs, il laissa échapper un soupir et sorti, éteignant l'eau.

Lorsqu'il fut réellement près, il entra dans son séjour et remarqua enfin Matsumoto qui s'ennuyait ferme, feuilletant un livre trouvé sur l'une des étagères.

-Je peux t'aider Matsumoto ?

-Hitsugaya Taishou ! Excusez-moi, mais je me suis inquiété de ne pas vous voir ce matin !

-Je n'ai pas réussi à me lever ce n'est rien de grave.

-Cela vous arrive assez souvent ces derniers temps.

-Et alors ? Ouvrant les battant extérieurs il découvrit le paysage de cette journée, un soleil franc illuminait la Soul Socity, et s'infiltra dans la maison.

-Taishou ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, je peux vous remplacer quelques jours.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances. Il fixa ses yeux sur le point le plus loin qu'il put apercevoir et se concentra dessus. Matsumoto se leva et lui tendit son zanpakutoh ; et dans un sourire, elle sortie de la maison laissant le capitaine ruminer seul.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'arme et la posa sur son dos après avoir enfilé son mantelet de capitaine.

Fermant la maison il quitta les lieux, rejoignant les bureaux de sa division.

* * *

Ce soir là il prit soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte sachant que le cas contraire aurai pour conséquence la réduction en morceau de celle-ci. Se glissant doucement sous ses draps, il ferma les yeux.

Une heure après, alors qu'il ne dormait toujours pas il entendit un bruissement de tissus dans la chambre. _Il est là !_

Il se mit sur le dos et tenta d'observer son visiteur inconnu dans le noir de la chambre. Il ne put discerner que l'ombre de celui-ci et remarqua qu'il portait surement un hakama. L'individu s'agenouilla et approcha son visage du capitaine déposant un nouveau baiser sur l'une des joues.

Toshiro pu sentir un sourire se former sur les lèvres qui lui dérobaient chaque nuit un peu de lui même.

L'homme lui murmura à l'oreille, suffisamment bas pour l'empêcher de reconnaitre le ton de sa voix :

-Si demain je ne peux pas vous avoir, capitaine, je ne reviendrais pas.

Sur ces mots il se leva et fila par la fenêtre quittant bien vite le jeune officier.

* * *

Le lendemain, il appréhenda la venue de la nuit et lorsque celle-ci ce fit pressente, il soupira sentant dans son dos l'individu qui depuis trois mois jouait avec lui. Dans l'ombre de la nuit il encercla sa taille et le sera contre lui.

-Aurais-je droit, ce soir, à vos faveurs, capitaine ?

-Et si tu me montrais ton visage ?

-Je ne peux faire ça avant de m'être assuré que vous m'aimez.

Il ne su répondre et laissa l'homme embrasser sa nuque, jouer avec les plis de son Keikogi et finir par défaire la ceinture blanche.

Le mantelet glissa en même temps que le Keikogi qui ne résista pas aux assauts sensuels du visiteur.

Parcourant son cou qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur et malmenant les cheveux du capitaine, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière pour atteindre ses lèvres. Soudainement il relâcha son étreinte et recula maintenant le capitaine devant lui :

-Puis-je continuer, ou préférez-vous que je quitte votre foyer ?

Toshiro baissa la tête et répondit sans même réfléchir, instinctivement :

-Restez...S'il...s'il-vous-plait..Il fut lui même étonné de sa demande mais après tout peut-être que cet homme qui s'est faufilé chez lui et lui avait donné tant de douceur durant trois mois était quelqu'un qu'aujourd'hui il aimait.

_Je ne dois pas me tromper, je ne veux pas me tromper !_

L'individu sembla satisfait de cette demande et repris son ardeur. Il avança devant le capitaine qu'il embrassa, enlaçant la taille et maintenant ses reins. Il permis à son amant de lui ôter son propre Keikogi et de déposer ses lèvre sur sa peau douce qui n'attendait que ces attentions depuis ces mois et surement plus.

(Listen to : Sekai wa sude ni azamukino Ue - Ichimaru Gin )

Il souleva le jeune capitaine dans ses bras et l'entraina dans le futon. Allongé sur le dos, Toshiro ne su plus s'il rêvait ou si les caresses de son amant était bien réel. Dévoilant le peu qu'il avait garder pour lui, lui enlevant son hakama et le peu de tissus qui l'accompagnait il déposa ses lèvres les laissant glisser entre les cuisse du jeune homme dont la frustration des ces mois revenait dans toute sa force. Il se cambra, en demandant plus.

Il sourit observant le corps assombrit par le nuit du capitaine qui s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Il embrassa une dernière fois l'objet de ses convoitises et captura les lèvres du garçon qui le força à approfondir le baiser bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour tenter le passage au coeur de l'officier qui se cadra à son rythme et petit à petit le força à accélérer la cadence.

Atteignant les plus hautes sphère de leur monde. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, épuisé et heureux d'avoir pu assouvir leurs désirs.

Le soleil se leva sur le Sereitei, blanc comme la neige et vif comme un un éclair, il berça les amants d'un soir les enveloppant d'une auréole lumineuse.

Toshiro se réveilla clignant des yeux sous la vive lumière. Deux bras encerclaient ses épaules et une odeur familière s'en échappait. Il se redressa et regarda derrière lui l'être qu'il aimait. Et dans un sursaut s'écarta du lit.

Fixant les cheveux mauves, les mains fines, et les visage paisible dans les brumes du rêve.

-Ichimaru ...

Ledit Ichimaru se réveilla et regarda l'homme étonné et un peu en colère qui lui faisait face.

Il se redressa et souri :

-Bonjour Toshiro-chan !

Ces mots lui valurent un coup de poing du plus jeune, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

-Sors de chez moi, Ichimaru !

Il se leva bloqua les poignet du plus jeune et après lui avoir offert un sourire l'embrassa et souffla à son oreille :

-Si tu veux que je parte je le ferais, par amour pour toi, mais sache que je ne reviendrais pas.

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, Toshiro voulu se dégager mais sa propre volonté s'envola lorsque Gin lui offrit un nouveau baiser.

Se laissant de nouveau emporter par l'ancien capitaine. Revivant cette nuit bien des fois en une seule journée.

**THE END**


End file.
